


The Demon Slayer Brothers

by Lea17



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kimetsu no Yaiba Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea17/pseuds/Lea17
Summary: Gempa and his grandfather went to the city to sell some coal during the winter storm. When they got home, Gempa discovered that his brothers had turned into demons. With the blessing of his grandfather, Gempa sets into a long journey to find a way to turn his brothers back to normal and defeat Retak’ka, the creator of all demons.
Kudos: 13





	1. The Beginning

“Gempa, are you sure you can do this with grandpa? It’s too stormy outside,” said Thorn, the second youngest of the septuplet siblings. “He’s right. It’s too risky to go outside in this situation like this,” agreed Ice. The seven brothers and their grandfather are currently gathering around the huge coal stove that warmed the house. Since their father’s death, Gempa and his brothers lived with their grandfather in a simple, but a spacious house with selling coals and dried fruits as their daily activity. Gempa is the eldest son and always takes care of his brothers with the help of his grandfather. Their father, Amato was a skilled demon slayer who reached the rank of pillar during his youth. He loved to tell them the stories of his adventures. Unfortunately, he died two years ago because of his declined health and a fatal injury he obtained during his fight against a demon. Since then, Tok Aba and Gempa became the ones who take care of the family. Halilintar sometimes helps as well. Even though the organization of demon slayers offered them to stay at the demon slayers’ residence due to Amato being a member of the organization, the family declined. They didn’t want to burden anyone at all. “I’m okay, Thorn, you don’t have to worry about us,” Halilintar frowned at his brother’s response. He knew very well that Gempa always pushes himself beyond the limit. Once, he did it too hard to the point he caught a fever for a week. Nonetheless, after some convincing, finally, Halilintar and the rest of his siblings relented at Gempa’s insistence.

Finally, Tok Aba and Gempa went to the town to sell the coals.

None of them know that a monster invaded their home that night.

The next day, Gempa asked his grandfather to stay in the town for a while. He went to check on his siblings.

He was shocked when he saw that his siblings were injured, lying on the bloodied floor. He was relieved when he found out that they’re still alive. He then heard some shuffling and growling just as he about to go to find some medicine. That’s when he saw his brothers woke up. Their eyes had slits in them. Their teeth sharpened. Strange marks covered their bodies. They looked really vicious. It only means one thing. They’ve turned into demons. But just as Gempa was about to grab a long staff to defend himself he heard a whimper.

It was from his brothers.

“Gem…pa…is…that…you?” asked Taufan. He sounded so scared.

Gempa then broke into tears as he hugged his siblings. They were crying too. “What happened to you? What happened last night?” asked Gempa. Blaze sniffled and said, “Last night, you were gone to the city, and in midnight, we saw a man entered our house. That man was really pale-looking and sickly, so we thought he was a lost traveler. But just as we allowed the man to enter our house, he attacked us and left us behind. He was so fast. We were powerless and scared, Gempa. Where’s grandpa? Is he okay?” “He’s fine, Blaze. It’s okay, I’m here.” Gempa patted his brother comfortingly.

It’s going to be a long story to tell.

At first, his grandfather was shocked and nearly fainted after he heard the story. After that, Tok Aba embraced his grandsons tearfully. Suddenly, Tok Aba looked like he remembered something, “Do any of you remember what the man looked like?” he asked. Solar who was the most intelligent of his siblings recalled the events that night carefully, “He looked as pale as snow. He has white hair with blue streaks. He has slits in his eyes like cats.” At that, Tok Aba was shocked and muttered one word, “Retak’ka.” “What?” asked Gempa. “Retak’ka, the progenitor of the demons. Your father faced him once. That demon gave him the fatal injury that made him retired from his job as a demon slayer.” The normally calm Gempa gritted his teeth when he heard it.

Retak’ka.

That demon made him and his siblings lost their father too early. And now, this.

His brothers have turned into demons.

Gempa then stood up, “I’m going to find a way to turn my brothers back to normal and defeat Retak’ka.”

Tok Aba was obviously disagreed with Gempa’s decision, “No! Don’t risk yourself! I’ve already lost Amato before. I don’t want to lose you either.” Gempa shook his head and smiled gently at his grandfather. He knelt before his grandfather, “It’s okay, grandpa. We will be fine.” Tok Aba embraced his eldest grandson tearfully.

Finally, with the help of his grandfather, Gempa created six bamboo muzzles for his siblings and a huge wooden box to carry them. From all of Gempa’s brothers, Blaze was the one who didn’t want to enter the box the most. It took a long time to make him enter the box.

Finally, Gempa departed from his house with his brothers. Before departing, Tok Aba gave him an additional bamboo muzzle, “What is this for, grandpa?” Tok Aba only smiled, “Just in case.” he said.


	2. The Crystal Pillar, Transformation, and the Doctor

It was already night when Gempa decided to take a rest for a while. There he saw a pool of blood on a temple’s porch. He quickly put the box down and rushed into the temple, “Mmmmmhhhh! Mmmmmhhh! (Gempa, where are you going? Wait for us!)” Taufan emitted a muffled speech followed by little footsteps as the younger brothers followed Gempa. When Gempa opened the door, he saw a group of demons feasting on the corpses of the temple’s inhabitants. The sight of it made him nearly puked. “Gah! I really hate this muzzle!” growled Hali as he took off his muzzle. His annoyance was short-lived because of what he and his brothers saw. The sight of it reminded them of that tragic night. “What are you doing here, huh kiddo? Can’t you see that this is our territory?” asked one of the demons. “Well, well. Looks like another dinner has arrived.” said the other demon. The demons attacked Gempa at the same time. They threw him outside and was about to feast on him. He was cornered.

Suddenly, he heard the voice of a broken neck. It was Thorn, Blaze, and Taufan who kicked the demons to the point their heads were severed, “Don’t you dare hurt our brother!” yelled Thorn. Gempa himself was frozen in shock. His brothers managed to behead the demons with a mere kick? Bloody hell…

Hali quickly pinned the head of the first demon to the ground with a sharp bamboo. Solar and Ice did the same thing with the second and third demon. But the bodies were still able to move and attacked them from behind when suddenly, an old man appeared and sliced the bodies with his sword. The bodies then slowly disintegrated into dust, “You…You’re Hang Kasa! The Crystal Pillar!” yelled the third demon. “You did a good job, kid. Let’s stick those heads to the nearest tree barks. They will dissolve when the morning comes.”

After the demons’ heads dissolved into dust, Hang Kasa saw Gempa who had just finished putting his brothers back into the box. “What are you doing here?” “We want to go to the demon slayers’ headquarter. We want to be demon slayers just like you.” Hang Kasa then approached Gempa, “Are you quite sure about your choice? There is a possibility that you will die young. If your heart isn’t strong enough to carry such a burden, you may go home.” “I’m sorry, sir. But we won’t back down from our decision.” “Do you know what kind of risk you have to face if you are not strong enough to do such a thing?” “I know, sir. And we are ready to face the risk.” Hang Kasa smiled gently at Gempa. _“He really just like you, Amato.”_ “Alright, come with me. And don’t forget to bring that box of yours.” Hang Kasa then beckoned Gempa to follow him.

When the brothers arrived at the demon slayers headquarter, they were welcomed by Tarung, the leader of the organization, and Cici Ko, the vice leader. “Well hello there, kid. Nice to meet you here. My name is Tarung. I assume that you are Amato’s son? How’s your grandfather? I’m sorry about your father’s death two years ago.” “Nice to meet you, sir. Grandpa is fine. Actually, I want to tell you something.” “What is it?” asked Cici Ko. “Retak’ka. He has turned my brothers into demons when I and my grandpa went to sell coals at nighttime. I come to this place because I want to become a demon slayer in order to defeat Retak’ka.”

Gempa’s story made Hang Kasa, Cici Ko, and Tarung shocked for a moment. Tarung then stood up, “Cici Ko, gather the other pillars here.” “Yes, sir.” Cici Ko then stood up and wrote letters to the pillars and tied them to Kasugai crows.

Finally, an hour later the other pillars gathered at the place. Those pillars are:

  * Satriantar, the Voltra Pillar
  * Mas Mawais, the Snow Pillar
  * Pyrapi, the Pyro Pillar
  * Balakung, the Darkwood Pillar, Satriantar’s younger brother
  * Kuputeri, the Tempest Pillar
  * Kaizo, the Energy Pillar
  * Maskmana, the former Energy Pillar and Kaizo’s mentor
  * Fang, Kaizo’s brother, and the Shadow Pillar. The youngest pillar in the group



Besides the pillars, the special unit of demon slayers also gathered. The unit is called the demon researcher unit. They have a duty to collect the data of the demons and every power and weaknesses those demons possessed, so they may use the data to defeat stronger demons and finally find a way to defeat Retak’ka. The members are:

  * Ochobot, the latest member of the group who supervised the junior demon slayer trainees.
  * Mechabot, the one who forged the Nichirin-based weapons to defeat demons. He was a former demon slayer as well. He lost his left leg years ago during his active years as a demon slayer. That’s why he retired and becomes a swordsmith.
  * Motobot, Mechabot’s assistant and apprentice.
  * Bellbot, in charge of the medical section of the group. He has a vast knowledge of medicines and the most patient one.
  * Emotibot, the emotional and nervous partner of Bellbot. The youngest member of the group.
  * Nut, he’s in charge of maintenance of the demon slayers’ equipment.



“Thank you for gathering here today. I want to tell you all something.” said Tarung, “What’s wrong, Oyakata-sama?” asked Motobot. “Today, we have guests. Amato’s sons come to this place to train to become demon slayers,” said Hang Kasa. “Isn’t that Amato’s eldest son?” asked Mechabot when he saw Gempa. “You know my father?” asked Gempa, “Yeah, he’s the Gamma Pillar, one of the strongest pillars in this organization. No one doubted his talents. However, he’s prone to break his sword. I have to fix it many times because of his reckless nature.” grumbled Mechabot. Gempa sweatdropped at this. “Why are you gathering us here, sir?” asked Pyrapi. “Gempa’s brothers have been turned into demons by Retak’ka.” said Tarung. This shocked everyone in the room, “Oh, how unfortunate they are,” Emotibot exclaimed sadly. Satriantar gritted her teeth. Kaizo then asked, “Are you sure they don’t eat humans? Because at the last time we met people who had the same condition as your brothers, we took them here but they ended up eating some of our trainees.” “I can assure you, Energy Pillar. During my journey, they only need to eat normal foods and stay away from sunlight. So, they spend their time sleeping in this box. Although I must warn you guys, don’t startle them. Blaze and Halilintar have a volatile temper.” said Gempa as he patted the wooden box beside him. “It’s so huge, are you sure they fit into this thing? How do you carry this box?” asked Balakung while poked the box. Suddenly, the box opened and revealed six demons in cute size, “Aaaawwww. How cute these kids!” Balakung childishly exclaimed and lifted Thorn happily. Thorn waved his arms excitedly and laughed, “Higher, higher!” he said. Satriantar sighed at her brother’s antics, “I’m sorry about his behavior. Balakung sometimes can be naïve.” “It’s okay, Voltra Pillar.” said Gempa. “This one looks sleepy, though. Is he always like this?” asked Mawais as he lifted Ice who still had his muzzle on and sleeping soundly. “Are you sure you want to be demon slayers?” asked Maskmana, “Hell yeah! We want to defeat Retak’ka and stop his reign of terror while avenging our father’s death!” yelled Blaze. Tarung smiled at this, “Okay, but you must go through vigorous training first. And you have to visit someone first. His name is Gaharum. He’s the expert of medicines. I’m sure Gaharum can find a solution to help you conquer your main weakness: sunlight.” “Where we can find him?” asked Taufan, “At Asakusa. He opens a clinic to help sick people. He’s also the secret ally of this organization.” said Cici Ko.

It was night when the brothers arrived at Asakusa. They stopped by at an udon shop and had some dinner. After that, they walked into the crowded street of the night market. Suddenly, Gempa felt someone clawed his back and he instantly fell to the ground.

His panicked brothers’ voices were unclear to him.

_“W-what is…happening…to…me?”_

He felt really queasy and dizzy, and his vision was blurry. His body felt hot. Every part of his body felt like they were burning from the inside.

Cold sweat dripped from his body, “Gempa! Gempa! Are you okay?!” Halilintar called out.

Gempa slowly stood up as soon as his vision cleared. When his brothers saw him, they were shocked to the core.

Their eldest brother has been turned into a demon, just like them.

“Gem…Gempa…You’re now a demon!” Thorn screamed in horror.

Gempa felt tears streamed down from his cheeks, “No, no, no. This can’t be!” he yelled in horror. His nails are longer now. He has slits in his eyes. His teeth were sharpened. His arms were covered in fissure-like marks.

He’s a demon now.

That’s when he caught a scent.

A very evil scent.

Gempa then ran toward the scent’s direction, his brothers followed him from behind, “Gempa, wait!” When Gempa reached the end of his chase, he saw a man. His skin was so pale. His eyes had slits and his hair was white with blue streaks, just like Solar’s description.

It’s him.

Retak’ka.

The progenitor of the demons.

“Excuse me, how can I help you, kid?” he asked politely. But Gempa won’t be fooled that easily. “If there’s nothing, then I’ll take my leave,” said Retak’ka. Silently, Retak’ka left Gempa, but not before he injected his blood into a random man who passed by him by using his claws. The man then went berserk, but Gempa hit him and held him on the ground, “RETAK’KA! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FROM YOUR DEATH FOREVER! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES, I WILL CHASE YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL! I WON’T LET YOU ESCAPE! I WON’T FORGIVE YOU!” That loud declaration made Retak’ka’s deepest fear from two years ago resurfaced. It was when he faced Amato two years ago, he felt that fear for the first time in his life. He quickly escaped from the scene.

“There he is!” said Ice as he pointed toward Gempa. The remaining brothers followed Ice who rushed toward Gempa’s direction. Gempa was struggling to hold back the man who has been transformed into a demon, but the man was stronger than him and knocked him off. That’s when the brothers saw an old man who knocked the man whom Gempa held back earlier with a single hit on his nape, “Nice to meet you, my name is Gaharum. You must be the brothers that Oyakata-sama talked about.” said the man.

“I see, so that’s the problem. Retak’ka still doesn’t want to give up, huh?” said Gaharum after he heard the brothers’ story. “What are you talking about?” asked Solar. “Retak’ka has been looking for a way to conquer the sun for centuries. At first, he looked for a special flower, the blue spider lily. He looked for it for centuries but it was useless. That’s why he creates demons. So that he can devour them if they develop resistance toward sunlight.” The brothers shuddered at the mere thought of it. Gaharum then went to take an old book from his attic, “This medicine can help you to overcome your weakness toward sunlight. Although I haven’t tried to make it yet, I can make some for you. But you have to keep it a secret. If the other demons know about this, they will inform Retak’ka for sure.” “How about the medicine that can turn demons to humans?” asked Ice. “The medicine to turn a demon into a human, until now, I haven’t managed to create it because of the ingredients. That’s why I want to ask you a favor,” said Gaharum. “What favor?” Halilintar questioned, “Bring me the blood sample of Retak’ka’s strongest demons, The Twelve Moon Demons. You also have to provide data about those demons, so I can help you to find a way to defeat Retak’ka and find a way to turn you back to normal. And also, I want to test your blood for the sample and to create the sun resistance medicine.” “We’ll do it,” Gempa answered.

It took two weeks, but finally, Gaharum finished his work. Gempa and his brothers now can walk under sunlight without worry now. To avoid suspicions, they wore traditional straw hats wherever they go in daylight. “Thank you for your help, mister Gaharum,” “You’re welcome, Gempa. I’m so glad to be able to help demon slayers like you. Be careful on the way.” Gaharum smiled at them.

They finally returned to headquarter where they met Fang, the Shadow Pillar. “Oh, so you guys already come back huh? That’s pretty much long.” “Yeah, it’s a long story, Fang, we’ll explain it later,” said Gempa sheepishly. “Whatever, the pillars want to meet you, so they asked me to pick you up. Oh, and by the way,” Fang pointed to Thorn’s direction, “Isn’t that your younger brother? He’s quite an eyesore anyway because he looks dumb.” That statement made Gempa and his brothers fell into silence.

_“An eyesore? An eyesore?”_

_“Does he mean ugly?”_

_“But who?”_

It took a while for them to realize that Fang called Thorn an eyesore, _“Thorn?!”_ Instantly, they went into rage mode.

“WHO IS IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD CALL HIM AN EYESORE?! JUST TAKE A GOOD LOOK AT HIS FEATURES! HE IS THE PUREST CINNAMON ROLL IN OUR HOMETOWN! OUR THORN!” yelled the siblings at the same time. Fang deadpanned at their reaction, “Let’s go,” “OF COURSE WE’LL GO, BUT STILL!! THERE’S NO WAY HE’S AN EYESORE! NOT IN YOUR LIFE! AND DON’T YOU DARE CALL HIM DUMB!” yelled Ice as he dragged a still clueless Thorn with him.

When they met the remaining pillars, the brothers told the pillars about their journey to Asakusa, and how Gempa was turned into a demon by Retak’ka. They also told them about Gaharum’s request for obtaining the blood of Twelve Moon Demons. “Who are the Twelve Moon Demons?” asked Solar. “Twelve Moon Demons are the twelve strongest demons who serve Retak’ka in achieving his goal to be immortal. The lower moon demons have their numbers engraved on one of their eyes, but the upper moons have their numbers engraved on both of their eyes. The upper moon demons received a large amount of Retak’ka’s blood, even larger compared to the other demons. For years, the pillars were unable to kill any of the upper moon demons. That’s why the demon researcher section was formed.” answered Kuputeri, “I see. Well, all we have to do right now is to train hard to prepare ourselves for the mission. Am I right?” asked Solar. “That’s right. You need to go through a very vigorous training session. We will help you to master the elemental breaths. As for you, Solar. Do you want to learn the Breath of Gamma? Hang Kasa can teach you too since Amato, your father learned this technique from him.” said Pyrapi. “Yes, I want to.” “Good, Ochobot will supervise you from now on. Now, have a rest. You boys already walked for too long.” said Cici Ko. And with that, the meeting is over.


	3. Gempa’s Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gempa's diary for the next two years of training.

_Day 1_

_Since that day, we trained under the pillars’ tutelage. It was really difficult. The first training today was how to swing a sword. We literary practiced it until our arms were broken. Blaze whined about how long it will continue, only to get hit by the Voltra Pillar. After that, we were allowed to have a rest. Tok Kasa told us that every one of us will be taught a specific breathing style. He even told us that we can use Demon Blood Art to create new techniques and enhanced the other ones. He said that there are three stages of elemental breathings. I and Solar are trained by Tok Kasa, Halilintar by Satriantar, Taufan by Kuputeri, Blaze by Pyrapi, Ice by Mawais, and Thorn by Balakung. Each of us was taught the basic stances of each breathing style._

_Fang’s older brother, Kaizo is in charge of teaching us hand-in-hand combat. He’s particularly the strictest one. When I tried to punch him, he easily evaded it and punched my gut with a swift movement. He said that my movement was too slow. The seven of us tried to attack him in the same time, but he managed to beat us easily. We were totally exhausted by the time night came. The day ended with a simple dinner. Later, I had a pep talk with Kaizo. During our conversation, I somehow could sense that he is furious. When I asked him about it, he just shrugged off my concern and told me to go to bed. I still can’t stop thinking about Tok Aba right now. I hope Tok Aba is fine._

_Day 14_

_It was really an exhausting day. We have to swing our wooden swords 1000 times. After that, Tok Kasa ordered us to do it 500 more times. We also have to do push-ups and sit-ups many times. We also have to avoid traps that the pillars set up for us. The traps are getting scarier day after day. I hope that we would stay intact after all of those training…_

_Day 30_

_Finally, we were taught how to do proper breathing. We were scolded heavily because we didn’t do it properly. Ice was slept during the training and got hit by Tok Kasa with rattan as the result. Then we were tasked to blow into a special clay gourd until it blows up. Mawais told us that the gourd’s size will increase as we progressed. The largest gourd we have to blow is almost the same size as our body. It was really exhausting, even when we tried to blow up the smallest gourd. Thorn passed out in a matter of minutes._

_After that, we were tasked to train our concentration and our strength by sitting under the waterfall. Taufan was the first one who was knocked out followed by Halilintar. The only ones who persisted until the end were Blaze and Ice. I had no idea how they do it, but I guess they have insane stamina when it comes to this. I was the last one who got knocked out. Solar was the second to the last. Fang took us out of the waterfall with Ochobot’s help. Ochobot then doused hot water on me and Solar to wake us up because we were knocked out cold. Blaze and Ice then came out of the waterfall as if nothing happened to them, much to Solar and Hali’s ire. The waterfall was super cold. I can’t sleep properly after the training. That’s why I’m writing this entry._

_Day 50_

_It’s another day of arduous training. The troublemaker trio tried to escape, but they were caught by Fang who dragged them back. Seriously, those three…I met a girl named Yaya and her friend, Ying. I swear I could see Fang’s face turned red when he saw Ying for the first time. When I asked Fang about his feelings towards Ying, he told me to keep this a secret. It’s because his brother likes to tease him about having a girlfriend and he won’t let him live it down if he knows about this. Ying is a little timid, yet cheerful girl. She’s Yaya’s best friend and rival. Yaya is a kind girl, but a little bit of scary. She loves to cook too. Her cooking is tasty, but her biscuits…they are a little bit unique. Oyakata-sama and Maskmana like them, though. Cici Ko nearly fainted after ate it once. Yaya wanted to be a healer, so she along with Ying learned with Bellbot and Emotibot. Those girls get along with the healers very well. Taufan and Blaze are constantly teasing me about Yaya. They said that I blushed every time I talked to her. They’ve got to be kidding me!_

_Day 402_

_Finally, we managed to master the first-tier techniques of elemental breaths. Gopal whined to me again about how ruthless the pillars are, especially Satriantar and Kaizo. He was later punished by Kaizo to do 1000 push-ups for slacking off at training again._

_When we took a break from the sparring session, Blaze accidentally scratch his arm and activated his Demon Blood technique. He nearly incinerated the house in the process. When the rest of us tested our Demon Blood techniques, we discovered that we are able to manipulate nature elements with our blood. From that moment, we begin to develop our own techniques._

_Slowly, our bodies are getting used to the training. In a matter of minutes, we reached the top of the hill, our energy increases further than before. We’re finally able to blow up the largest gourd during the training. Everything is getting better for us. All we have to do is to master the second-tier techniques and third-tier techniques. Tok Kasa and the other pillars decided to celebrate this with a supper. Gopal was the most excited one of course. He proceeded to take a large amount of food before being hit on the head by Kaizo, again. It reminded me back then when Blaze and Ice used to fight over food during mealtime until their ears got pulled by grandpa. Thanks to their training, they’ve learned to restrain themselves. It was an eventful moment in our life._

_Day 598_

_I and my brothers had a conversation with Fang after our daily sparring session. He told us that his parents were demon slayers too. His father was the previous Shadow Pillar. His mother was a renowned healer with the specialty of crafting wisteria poison. His brother inherited their mother’s talent. They had a happy life back then. However, Borara, the Upper Moon 2 killed Fang and Kaizo’s parents back then when Fang was eight years old. He was traumatized by it. Kaizo also became a cold individual since then. Fang said to us that his brother’s ambition is to avenge their parents’ death by killing Borara. He’s also has been distant towards him lately. We felt really sorry for him. Now I understand why I could sense that Kaizo was furious back then. Our father died when we were thirteen, but Fang, he had to lose his parents earlier than us. We decided to support Fang no matter what. Fang said that he will support us as well. He also revealed an important secret to us that only the pillars and the higher-ups know: he can be a demon for a short time by consuming their flesh. It is a rare ability among the demon slayers he said. Thorn and Taufan’s faces turned green when they heard that. I only smiled at that revelation. I hope Fang’s brother will mellow a little and spend more time with Fang._

_Day 824_

_It’s been two years since we arrived at this place. We finally managed to master the second and third-tier techniques. Tok Kasa and the other pillars said that they are proud of us. They already named us as their successors. Ice now already developed a technique where he transformed his blood into living water or ice golems, depended on his desires. He’s now equipped with a bow and arrows as his weapon where he can conjure his Demon Blood technique to augment his attacks. He can also create ice spikes and ice arrows from his blood._

_Blaze now can create explosives by using his blood. All he has to do is to let some of his blood spills and then, he will shape them into small grenades around the opponent and explode them. He also can create fire discus from his blood. While for Taufan, he created a special set of fans that enhanced his breathing technique with the help of Nut. He can shape wind from his fans into small, but sharp bullets using his blood and form strong gusts of wind, even create a cyclone. He can also create mists as well._

_Halilintar can conduct electricity with his blood, creating a field of inescapable field of constant electric. Actually, Gopal got electrocuted by it once. Hali did set the trap because he was sick of Gopal who constantly steals food from the cabinets. He can also use his Blood Demon Technique to manipulate lightning movements and formed that lightning into various shapes._

_Thorn can make plants around him grow with his blood and manipulate them. He can also grow thorns from the earth with his blood, make a large field of darkwood, and create wooden golems._

_Solar can create a set of scythes from his blood that can be used to absorb and emit sunlight from them. He can also form balls of light of various sizes with his blood that can be used to blind his opponents and form a light dome. As for me, I can manipulate the earth to create barriers, dome, and golems from earth and crystal by using the Demon Blood technique and formed crystal armors to protect myself and my comrades._

_A lot of things have been changed during these two years. Blaze has been developed a friendly rivalry with Sai, one of Fang’s protégé. Ochobot also helped us a lot during our training and we’re growing close to each other. Ochobot has become our supervisor and our traveling company. We also got our own swords, crafted by Mechabot. He also wished us good luck, although later he threatened to beat us into pulp if we break our swords too early or do reckless things. To be honest, we were terrified by his threats. Nut also helped us by creating the additional weapons we’re possessing now and he made our wooden box more resilient towards weather and damages. Now, it’s time to start our long journey to find Retak’ka and stop his reign of terror._

“Gempa _,_ come on! Why are you taking so long?” Blaze yelled from the front yard. Gempa smiled and closed his diary, “Yeah, I’m coming!” He took his cap and hung his straw hat on his back. He then went out to meet his brothers and friends.

The long journey has begun.


	4. Swordsmith Village

The swordsmith village is in danger.

Apparently, the Upper Moon 4, Yoyo Oo intended to kill the villagers and eliminate the brothers. When Halilintar spotted Yoyo Oo, he beheaded the demon instantly, only to see the demon split into a small demon, a cheerful-looking demon named Ecstasy, a sad-looking demon named Agony, an intelligent-looking demon named Envy, and a huge demon named Wrath. Each of those demons has special abilities. Agony can emit deafening sound waves. Ecstasy with his harpy-like wings can emit strong gusts of wind, similar to Taufan’s technique. Wrath can summon huge wooden creatures, while Envy can create an army of deadly scorpions by using his blood. The brothers and their comrades were in a dire situation when they fought the demons. It has allowed the small demon escaped from their attention. They had to cover their ears many times to protect themselves from Agony’s scream. Even Wrath was able to destroy Thorn’s wooden dragon golem and Ecstasy managed to block off Ice and Blaze’s combined attack and sliced them in half.

Mechabot who witnessed the battle decided to help the group. He quickly ran to his house, followed by the concerned Motobot and Emotibot. “Oh, no you don’t!” yelled Agony as he proceeded to emit another sound wave. Sai quickly jumped forward and pierced Agony’s throat with his sword, “Now, Hali!” “Right! Demon Blood Art: Electric Needles!” Sai avoided the needles as fast as he could. Thousands of electric needles pierced Agony and triggered a strong electric shock on the demon. Agony screamed in pain as everyone closed their ears instantly and Gempa created a soundproof earth doom to protect themselves and the villagers. Agony’s scream destroyed Wrath and Ecstasy’s nerves to the point they finally disintegrated into dust. “Well, three birds with one stone. All we have to do is to chase the tiny demon.” said Fang after the scream faded away, “Alright. Solar, Hali, Fang, Sai, I need your help to chase the small demon. Yaya, Ying, Shielda, please treat the injured villagers. The rest of you, please handle the demon over there. Please keep Mechabot and the others safe.” said Gempa. “Roger, sir!” “Hey! Why do I have to stay here?!” Gopal protested, but it was too late for him. Gempa’s group had disappeared.

After defeating the three of Yoyo Oo’s bodies, Gempa, Halilintar, Fang, Solar, and Sai chased the second body of Yoyo Oo, a tiny dwarf version of himself named Apathy. Yaya, Ying, Shielda protected the villagers while the rest of Gempa’s brothers, Gopal, and Ochobot fought Yoyo Oo’s other body, Envy. Thorn used Blood Demon Technique: Thorn Cage to trap Envy. Gopal who was panicked screamed, “Hey! What are we going to do?! There’s no way we can hold this guy forever! Besides, Mechabot is still in his house!” “Just use your marksmanship skills, Gopal!” yelled Thorn while binding Envy’s giant scorpion army. Blaze continuously threw his fire discuses to the scorpions while Ice helped his brothers by kept firing arrows to the giant scorpions. Mechabot who was still inside his house was preparing huge cannons with the aid of Emotibot and Motobot. That wasn’t ordinary cannon. That cannon contained cannonballs that were mixed with powdered Nicihrin steel in a large quantity.

The scorpions slowly damaged Thorn’s binding. A terrified and panicked Gopal then let out a battle cry and began to shoot the giant scorpions randomly. Some of the bullets even hit Envy in vital organs. “Awesome, Gopal! Keep it up!” cheered Taufan. But those attacks still didn’t stop those scorpions from breaking Thorn’s barrier. That’s when everyone heard Mechabot’s voice, “Stay back, brats! I will handle this!” The next thing they saw is a huge cannon. Envy laughed mockingly at Mechabot. “How could you defeat me with that silly cannon?” Mechabot smirked, “This is no ordinary cannon. You’ll see why soon enough. Motobot! Emotibot!” “Aye, sir!” Emotibot quickly filled the cannon with cannonballs and closed the cannon. Motobot then turned the cannon on. A loud boom echoed throughout the forest and the scorpions instantly turned into ashes, much to Envy’s shock and dismay, “HOW COULD YOU?!” “This is not an ordinary cannon. I already mixed the powdered Nichirin steel into the cannonballs, so they can destroy demons like you!” An angered Envy then proceeded to attack the group with more scorpions. But all of those scorpions instantly vanished into ashes once they got hit by the cannonballs. “You haven’t seen the ultimate technique of mine!” yelled Envy. All of sudden, the scorpions gathered around and fused to each other, creating a gargantuan scorpion. Gopal let out a high-pitched scream (which was loud enough to be heard by everyone, including Gempa’s group) and fainted instantly at the sight of it. “How huge…how we can defeat it?” asked Taufan. “Well, who would have guessed that Gopal could scream like a girl?” asked Blaze with a deadpanned expression while Thorn snorted. “Oh dear, what a coward.” sighed Mechabot in exasperation. “This not the right time to talk about that!” yelled Ochobot. “Guys! I have an idea!” Emotibot waved his arms to his comrades. Everyone (except Gopal) turned their attention to Emotibot. The small blonde boy instantly beckoned his comrades to run away while Envy was distracted. Ice then lifted and brought the unconscious Gopal like a potato sack.

“Alright, what’s your idea, Emotibot?” asked Ochobot. “It’s better be quite destructive to prevent that demon from chasing Gempa and the others,” said Shielda. “Why don’t we use one of your Demon Blood Techniques to augment the efficiency of the attack? That could work,” suggested Emotibot. “That’s a good idea…we can give it a try.” agreed Ying.

Meanwhile, in the forest…

“Um, guys?” “Yeah, Gempa? What’s wrong?” asked Fang. “Who’s screamed just now?” “Well, it’ll probably be Gopal.” Halilintar snorted. “What? It was Gopal?” asked Gempa in surprise, “Well, he has a habit to scream like a girl whenever he’s extremely scared. I accidentally caught him screamed like that when he saw a spider during our training with the pillars.” Halilintar cackled at the memory. Gempa only sweatdropped while the rest of the group tried their best to not laugh at the revelation.

Back to the battlefield…

“Alright guys, are you ready?” asked Yaya. “Yes!” the group answered. “Hey, Envy!” Thorn called out the demon. When the demon spotted him, he and Taufan blew raspberries and made funny faces. This triggered Envy’s temper. The demon took the bait and chased the troublemakers.

When the duo arrived in the forest, Taufan stopped and prepared for the next part of the plan, “Breath of Tempest, Second Form: Tempest Blade!” He unsheathed his sword and released a huge wave of tempest wind toward Envy, cutting the trees in the way. Envy, who barely had time to react at the attack, was sliced in half along with his scorpion. “YOU DAMNED BRAT!” he screeched in rage. When he finished regenerating, he saw the huge cannon that Mechabot has prepared. And out of nowhere, his scorpion was choked by a wooden dragon golem. “Alright, FIRE!” “Roger, sir!” A loud boom once again echoed through the forest, “Demon Blood Art: Explosive Grenades!” In a second, Blaze’s blood exploded and created flames that engulfed the cannonball. “Demon Blood Art: Freezing Needles!” An array of ice arrows flew toward Envy and hit the demon. When they hit Envy, those arrows transformed into needles and spread ice all over Envy. Envy was frozen in his place. Not a second later, a huge explosion could be heard, and Envy’s scream slowly dissipated. “Alright! We did it!” Taufan and Thorn cheered, “Thanks to you Emotibot. Without you, maybe it would take longer to defeat Envy.” Ochobot patted his comrade’s shoulder. Emotibot, who was shocked by the compliment, blushed slightly. “Alright, we have no time to waste. Let’s go after Gempa and the others!” Shielda beckoned them. The group then went after Gempa, leaving Gopal under Mechabot and Emotibot’s watch.

“Over there!” Motobot spotted Gempa and his group who were still looking for Apathy. “Have you found the small demon?” asked Ying, “No. Not yet. He’s very small and fast,” replied Solar. That’s when Sai heard a faint rustle of dried leaves.

There he is.

Apathy, the last demon.

“Eeeeppp!” The demon froze in his place when Sai spotted him. “There he is!” The whole group’s attention turned to Apathy. The demon continued to run farther. The sun was about to rise at that time, “DON’T RUN AWAY, YOU COWARD! ALL OF YOUR EVIL DEEDS WILL NEVER GO UNPUNISHED! ALL OF THOSE DEEDS’ CONSEQUENCES WILL CATCH UP TO YOU! AND TODAY IS THE DAY! YOU WILL MEET YOUR END!!” yelled Solar angrily. “Don’t bully the meek!!” Apathy suddenly grew in size and large roots emerged from the ground. Those roots tied Gempa and his comrades tightly. After that, Apathy ran away from them. Gempa struggled to free himself from the roots. Fang who was already tired of the whole situation became livid, “You won’t get away, you coward!” Then he tore some of the roots with his teeth and ate them, “Captain! Are you sure about this?” asked Shielda, “I’m fine, Shielda! You guys don’t have to worry about me!” Fang then tore the remaining roots with his claws, “Breath of Blaze, Sixth Form: Blaze Claws!” “Breath of Voltra, Third Form: Voltra Whip!” Blaze and Halilintar managed to slice off the roots and freed everyone else. Fang then dashed away chasing Apathy. “Wait for us!” yelled Halilintar who then ran followed Fang along with everyone else. Fang then found a big old tree and lifted the tree with his bare hands, “CUT IT OFF, YOU PATHETIC COWARD!!!” and threw the tree toward Apathy.

Everyone was shocked, amazed, and scared of Fang’s abilities as a temporary demon, “Bloody hell…that was insane…” said Blaze and Sai in utter shock and pure fear. “Well, as expected from the Shadow Pillar himself… He’s the captain of this mission after all…” agreed Shielda. “Why he awfully reminds me of Hali whenever he gets livid?” Taufan laughed nervously as his mind flew to the memory where Hali once destroyed half of the forest out of rage because Gopal stole his sword and accidentally damaged it. Hali and Gopal got captured by Gempa’s earth golems and they got scolded so hard after that for destroying half of the forest and caused ruckus everywhere. “What did you just say, huh?” Hali glared at Taufan with his killing intent and cracked his knuckles, making the third brother clasped his hands over his mouth, “No, nothing, Hali.” “At least the demon is now subdued,” said Yaya. And she was right. Apathy was stuck on the ground. He was about to shrink himself when Gempa jumped toward him, ready to behead him. “Breath of Crystal, Fifth Form: Crystal Fang!” Before Apathy could react, Gempa finally beheaded him. But, Gempa’s victory was short-lived. Apathy’s body still managed to stand up and ran away, “His body is still able to run?! But how?!” yelled Sai, “I know! The real Yoyo Oo is hiding inside his clone’s heart!” Solar pointed out. Halilintar then dashed forward, chasing Apathy without thinking twice followed by Solar. They soon finished the demon with their combined techniques, “Breath of Gamma, First Form: Eclipse Wheel!” “Breath of Voltra, Fifth Form: Voltra Eel!” The real Yoyo Oo then slowly turned into dust, but not before telepathically told Retak’ka about the septuplet’s resistance towards the sun.

The young demon slayers who were celebrating their victory didn’t realize that the worst has yet to come…

Retak’ka in his infinity fortress laughed sadistically at the news, “Good job, Yoyo Oo! Finally, there are demons that are resistant to the sun! Now all I have to do is to find them and devour them all!!” “It is indeed good news, Lord Retak’ka,” said Vargoba, the Upper Moon 1. Retak’ka’s laugh echoed throughout the fortress.

At the demon slayer headquarter, Hang Kasa felt a pang in his chest. “I see, so he already knew it, huh?” “What’s wrong, Kasa? Is something bothering you?” asked Tarung. “Retak’ka. He already knew the secret that the septuplet holds.” Everyone was shocked by this. “What are we going to do? If Retak’ka managed to devour those kids, it will be more difficult to defeat him,” said Nut. “Nut is right, we have to do something,” said Kaizo. Hang Kasa then stood up, “Oyakata-sama, everyone. I have a plan. But I need your cooperation in this…”

Gempa and his brothers finally returned home. They got a warm welcome from the pillars and the junior demon slayers. Hang Kasa stepped forward, “Congratulations for your success. You already defeated Upper Moon demons. This is a great feat that has never been achieved by any demon slayers for two centuries. From now on, we declared the seven of you…the new pillars!” Everyone was surprised by this. Gopal who was shocked the most whined, “Hey! Why I can’t be a pillar too?” Kaizo scoffed at this, “It’s because you are too lazy and incompetent for that.” “Yeah, all you can think about is how to fill your stomach of course.” Taufan playfully teased Gopal. “Yeah, and you also screech like a girl when you get scared.” laughed Fang. Gopal’s face turned red as everyone laughed. “But why us? You are still far more superior compared to us in terms of experiences.” said Gempa, “Actually, Gempa. We want to tell you something important.” Tarung stepped forward from the crowd. “Oyakata-sama!”

“So, mister Gaharum already created the medicine to turn us back to normal?” asked Halilintar. “Yes, he already did.” “Alright! Now we have to drink it after defeating Retak’ka!” said Blaze excitedly “Yes. But for now, there’s only one dosage available. He already wrote the instruction to make the medicine to Bellbot just in case. The main ingredient of this medicine is blue spider lily. It probably will take one or two centuries to find another flower because this flower is really rare. It also takes a long time to create this medicine. So, for now, he’s only able to make one dosage, just in an emergency in order to defeat Retak’ka. He already picked the flowers and preserved them carefully. He will make the rest of the dosage for you as soon as possible.” said Cici Ko, “We see. Okay if that’s the conclusion. We will patiently wait.” said Gempa, “Aren’t there any other alternatives?” asked Yaya. “There is. But this drug only managed to make them aged up to 25 years old. Nothing more than that.” said Bellbot in a small tone. “And one more thing…” Tok Kasa rolled up his sleeves to reveal a demon slayer mark. It looks like a blue-greenish crystal on each of his arms. “I’m already too old to face Retak’ka. I’ve been in this organization for more than 70 years… (Note: Hang Kasa joined the organization when he was 25 years old) Now it’s time for me and the rest of the pillars to entrust the future in your hands. I will be the live bait to lure Retak’ka away from you.” This news shocked the younger demon slayers. “No, Tok Kasa! You can’t do that! We won’t let you do it!” yelled Gempa. Tok Kasa shook his head, “I’m sorry, Gempa… this is the only thing I could do for you. I’m already too old to fight…” he said with a sad smile.

The seven brothers hugged the old man in tears.

They knew that they had no choice but to let Tok Kasa do it.


End file.
